


Flower crowns for everybody

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Mollymauk, Team Bonding, sorry guys i don't think i'll ever write molly with he/him pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Jester makes flower crowns for everybody, and maybe she gets one herself.





	Flower crowns for everybody

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Nott is the first one Jester makes a flower crown for. How couldn’t she be?

She’s so small and adorable, and she doesn’t seem to have had many nice things in her life, so Jester has to do something about it, right?

Given how well she reacted when she gave her flowers, it makes sense for the next step to be a flower crown.

Jester takes the prettiest flowers she can find and it doesn’t take long for her to intertwine them in a satisfying way. She has had much practice with that in fact.

When she gives it to Nott, the little goblin’s so happy she starts crying. She also says it’s gonna be hard not eating them – since they’re so pretty and they seem so good – but she’ll do her best.

Jester puts the crown over her head and she smiles: she looks so lovely!

She tells her that she can keep it like that and, if she gets too hungry, she can take one flower at a time for a snack.

Nott’s eyes lighten up at that, and she starts to jump left and right saying that she’s a genius, then she runs to Caleb to let him see the beautiful present Jester’s given to her.

Jester can see them and she can see Caleb’s smile as Nott excitedly tells him everything.

That little scene makes it all worth it and gives Jester an idea: what if she made flower crowns for everybody?

 

The second person she makes a flower crown for is Caleb, mostly because even if he might get grumpy about it – because he doesn’t seem to be the kind of guy who understands what fun is – he’s an easy target for her.

She works in secret, and this time she decides to get some orange flowers, instead of choosing flowers of different colours. She even steals some from a flower shop on the market street, but apart from Fjord who gives her a disapproving look but eventually does nothing about it, nobody notices.

If nobody notices it’s like she hasn’t done it, right?

Anyways, it doesn’t take long for her to finish the crown, and now there’s the most difficult part: she has to put it on him when he does the weird thing with Frumpkin. It won’t be hard to put it on because he won’t notice anything, but it will be hard to wait for her occasion to strike.

They are resting in the city for a couple of days, so Caleb doesn’t really have a reason to use Frumpkin, but Jester can’t put her brilliant plan in action like this!

Finally she gets a great idea to get Caleb distracted and, waiting for him to start getting to his room, she follows him and she asks him if he could do her a favour: while she was shopping, she noticed a shady man following her and she would like to know if he’s still around.

Caleb seems rather worried by this man – which would be heartwarming if only Jester wasn’t lying – and he made her tell him how he looks like and, once he gets all the details, he sends Frumpkin out of the room.

Soon he can’t see nor hear anything surrounding him, and that’s Jester’s clue to go on with the plan.

She runs to her room, which luckily isn’t super far, and she grabs the flower crown. She starts running again as fast as she can and, once she’s in Caleb’s room again, she puts the flower crown over his head, pressing it a bit down so that it doesn’t slip away.

She promises herself to make a sketch of it later, but for now she has to leave before Caleb gets back to his senses.

At least he will smell a bit less bad like this.

 

The third person she makes a flower crown for is Beau.

For a while she seems to have forgotten about her self-assigned mission until, while they’re staying at a tavern, she hears Beau make a long sigh.

She asks her what’s wrong and Beau reveals her that she got a date with a cute chick that night, but she doesn’t know what to wear. She tells Jester that this girl seems to be one of those pacifist kinds of people who are one with nature and all that bullshit.

Well, what better to wear that a flower crown, then?

Beau seems to like the idea, but she wants to be present while Jester makes it, probably because she doesn’t trust her not to pull a prank on her with that.

Fine, if she wants to watch, Jester will let her, or at least that’s what she’s decided to do before, but if Beau keeps complaining any longer not only she will kick her out of her room but she also won’t finish the crown.

Also what’s wrong with blue flowers? They suit her, even though she wants red flowers because red’s more badass.

Then why does she wear blue all the time?

In the end she manages to make a pretty flower crown and she gives it to Beau. Now she doesn’t seem to be confident that this will work but Jester tells her to trust her, so she goes along with it.

Jester’s almost forgotten about this entire thing when the next day Beau wakes her up with a big smile on her face. It worked.

Despite the sleepiness, Jester can’t help but to feel very smug about this. She knew it was going to work.

She’s a genius after all.

 

The next one is Molly.

They’re all having breakfast at the tavern, but Molly has noticed that Jester hasn’t been eating much, and that instead she seems to be working on something. Curious, they approach her.

They ask her what she got there and Jester is happy to reply, even though the red flower crown she’s doing for them was supposed to be a surprise. Molly chuckles and tells her that, if that was the case, she shouldn’t have worked on it in the open like that.

Jester thinks about it a bit and yeah, they’re right.

Molly seems amused by her idea, but he doesn’t say anything against it. Actually, something in their gaze softens and Jester thinks she knows why.

She asks them if they’ve ever worn one, and Molly replies that yes, that Toya used to make them all the time for them and they were happy to wear them for her.

Ok, maybe that question has been a little insensitive, and Jester might feel a bit bad for asking, but Molly doesn’t say anything against it, so she drops the subject.

She asks them if they like red and they say yes, they don’t mind it. They also say that with all the jewels they already wear it’s gonna be hard for the crown to stand out, but Jester isn’t worried: the jewels might be pretty and all, but they’re not made by her.

Molly laughs and doesn’t say anything else about it.

They laugh again when Beau sees them and gets all pissed because why the hell would they get red flowers? She wanted the red flowers!

While still snickering at Beau, Molly leans closer to Jester and whispers a “thank you” to her, and Jester doesn’t know if she’s imagining things or what, but their voices has seemed to crack a little there.

 

She’s in the middle of working on a flower crown for Yasha when she hears Fjord’s voice asking her what she’s doing.

They’ve set camp in the middle of a forest and she and Fjord are the only ones awake at the moment, and Jester shrugs while she replies, asking then if he wants one flower crown too.

Fjord seems flustered at the idea, something that Jester finds really cute, and he’s also lucky because she’s already taken some flower for his crown, so she can starts making it immediately.

She doesn’t care if he objects. He will get a crown like everyone else.

He asks her if he could at least help, and Jester feels conflicted: sure, with the two of them together the crown will be finished in no time, but this is her thing, she wants to be the one doing it.

In the end she decides to let him join her, mostly because like this she can order him around and he can’t do anything about it.

Morning arrives and they’re still keeping at it; they’ve been so into it that they’ve forgotten that they weren’t supposed to be up all night and that they should’ve called someone to take their place, but luckily they can rest on the cart as they depart.

Before closing her eyes, Jester smiles at the view in front of her: Fjord’s already asleep, but his head is decorated by a beautiful light yellow flower crown.

 

Yasha is the last one Jester gives a flower crown to. It’s not because she doesn’t like her or worse, because she’s scared of there, but it’s simply because she’s such a free spirit and she doesn’t stick with the group too often.

It’s fine, she still loves her.

She isn’t sure about the crown, though. Giving her reaction to Nott giving her flowers a long time ago, she seems to like them, but there’s something about this plain white flower crown that doesn’t sit right with Jester.

Mmmh… Oh! Maybe she has an idea!

She still has some paint left – she’s been careful not to waste it – and she rushes to her room to take it and with a brush she starts to paint the edges of the petals with black paint. This way it will fit well with her hair!

Luckily for her they meet Yasha pretty soon after that, which is good or else the flowers would’ve gotten ruined.

Yasha seems surprised by that sudden present, but she smiles immediately asking her if she made it by herself. Her voice is so soft.

Jester nods. Of course she made it, who else could’ve done it?

She makes her go down to her knees, like if this was a coronation, but Yasha goes along with it, and now she’s even more beautiful than before.

Mmmh… now that she thinks about it, Jester should’ve asked her if Toya used to make flower crowns for her too or if that was just a thing for Molly.

 

Finally some rest. After that long walk Jester can finally sit down and relax, and the tree she’s leaning against isn’t even that uncomfortable, so even better.

Of course she wasn’t expecting a pair of sneaky hands to put something over her head as soon as she closed her eyes.

Her eyes immediately snaps open and she raises her hands, ready to complain about whatever prank they’ve pulled on her, but then she finds… is this a flower crown over her head?

She looks up and she sees Nott, looking at her expectantly. Actually, everyone’s looking at her.

\- You guys… -, she says then.

\- We wanted to repay you for your beautiful flower crowns -, Nott mutters and something inside Jester’s chest gets warmer.

She reaches for her crown and she pulls it off her head; she wants to look at it.

She can’t hold a gasp when she lays her eyes on it; it’s not as beautiful as the ones she made – obviously – but it’s very pretty nonetheless. The flowers are all of different colours and someone – probably Nott – painted the leaves gold.

She puts it back on again and she stands up. She can’t contain a giggle.

\- Now I’m the Queen of Beautiful Things! -, she says, throwing her arms in the air.

She hears Fjord chuckle and Molly claps their hands; the others are smiling.

Nott starts to get all jumpy and excited too, and she gets closer to Jester.

\- Can I be a Queen too? -, she asks.

Jester smiles at her and she immediately replies:

\- No -.

However, before Nott can get too sad, she adds, - You can be the Princess, the Princess of Beautiful Things -.

Nott’s eyes, which for a moment were sad and disappointed, lighten up with joy.

\- I’m a Princess! -, she exclaims and she hugs Jester.

Jester stares at the others as she returns Nott’s hug. They’re all so happy and that makes her happy too.

 

She must say, she really likes this group.


End file.
